En quête de la Brigade
by Ynaf
Summary: Vous connaissez tous la Brigade, et vous savez tous ce que Kurapika souhaite. Une vengeance, pour l'honneur. Comment sa quête pourrait elle éventuellement se terminer ? OS, mais une suite serait possible. Rating T parce que c'est assez tordu et sanglant.


Disclaimer : Comme toutes les fan-fics faites à partir de Hunter x Hunter, celle-ci utilise des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, créés avant même que j'apprenne leurs existences. Il se trouve que même Kirua est concerné par cela, tout comme Messires Gon, Léolio et Kurapika, ainsi que la Brigade Fantôme en entier, et Miss Biscuit (tiens, elle est pas mariée ? Oo).

En clair, je suis l'auteure de cette fic (félicitations --' !), mais ces malheureux personnages n'ont jamais demandé à se retrouver entre mes mains cruelles pour que j'en fasse une histoire aussi ratée, les pauvres :( !

Relecture très attentive assurée (encore une fois TT') par ce pauvre Pay-kun, qui a bien du courage, et lecture rapide par Risu (et commentaires xD), comme d'habitude pour les fics HxH :P…

Merci Pay ! Merci Risu :) Les gens vont s'en arracher les cheveux !

* * *

« AH ! » 

Kurapika se retourna, exaspéré. Léolio se tenait derrière lui, si le verbe « se tenir » pouvait encore lui convenir. En effet, il se trouvait affalé derrière lui, étalé de tout son long en bas de l'escalier. Dans son dos, Kirua et Gon discutaient avec animation, comme conseillé par le Kuruta qui souhaitait que leur groupe se fonde dans le paysage, tout en avalant des bonbons, sans même se préoccuper de leurs sacs vides, jetés au sol par le jeune assassin. Le blondinet soupira, regarda Léolio se relever en pestant, puis demanda aux deux jeunes garçons, avec agressivité :

« Vous ne pourriez pas rester un minimum sérieux, au moins quelques minutes ? Enlevez vos sacs de bonbons vides de cet escalier, ce n'est pas une décharge ! Et tant qu'à faire donnez-moi ceux qui sont encore pleins ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons hésitèrent. Ils voulaient tous les deux aider Kurapika à attraper la Brigade, tout en continuant à manger leurs bonbons. Mais, apparemment, le jeune Kuruta ne trouvait pas cette proposition intéressante. C'est ainsi que, après s'être plaint une bonne douzaine de fois contre l'atroce injustice de notre monde (et tout particulièrement celle de Kurapika), Kirua s'avança avec les friandises. Son ami le regarda sévèrement, au point que Gon se demanda si ses pupilles n'étaient pas devenues écarlates, sous les lentilles noires. Kurapika récupéra les bonbons qu'il glissa dans une poche intérieure de son vêtement, en vue de les jeter dans la première poubelle qu'ils croiseraient. Quoi qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'en avoir l'occasion… Il hésita une fois de plus. Avait-il vraiment bien fait d'accepter que ses amis viennent l'aider ? Certes, ils avaient dû insister un certain temps, user de tous les trésors de persuasion dont ils disposaient, mais…. Tout de même… Le blondinet s'en voulait un peu d'avoir accepté leur aide. Voire même beaucoup. Devait-il leur demander de s'en aller, de rentrer chez eux ? Il aurait très certainement besoin de leurs capacités à chacun (il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour attraper la Brigade sans leur aide), mais… C'était tellement dangereux ! Et, de plus…

« Kurapika ? Kurapika ? répétèrent pour la quatrième fois Gon et Léolio (Kirua était en effet occupé à terminer tranquillement un paquet de bonbons qu'il avait réussi à conserver). Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Kurapika les regarda un moment, en silence. Soudain, il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses doutes. Oui, tout irait bien comme ça. Il ferait ce qu'il avait déjà prévu. Il accepterait l'aide de ses amis. Une fois de plus.

Les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers le repaire de la Brigade. Le nen apposé par Kurapika sur Kuroro venait en effet de lui être retiré, indiquant en même temps au Kuruta où se trouvait la tête de l'Araignée. Le blondinet avait pris un maximum de précautions, pour pallier au cas où Kuroro se ferait retirer le nen. Le temps que celui-ci récupère réellement toutes ses facultés, il ne pourrait pas se déplacer et serait vulnérable. Kurapika devait absolument en profiter. Mais quelques membres de la Brigade Fantôme surveillaient sûrement leur chef. Ce qui allait pouvoir lui permettre d'en arrêter plusieurs d'un seul coup, et de les éliminer. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis.

Il regarda le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Une école primaire… Une observation rapide des environs lui permit de remarquer un restaurant, d'où ils verraient le bâtiment. Il hésita un moment. C'était pourtant bien ici qu'il pourrait trouver Kuroro, il se savait. D'un signe de la tête, il ordonna aux autres de s'arrêter.

« Hé ! protesta Gon. Ca, c'est non ! Il vaudrait mieux choisir un autre endroit qu'une école pour arrêter la Brig… »

Kurapika le fit taire d'un geste énervé. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et remarqua le petit restaurant. Kirua s'était déjà installé à l'une des tables extérieures. Bien. Commencer par étudier les environs. Il s'assit à côté de Kirua, aussitôt imité par Gon, qui se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de la petite table, et enfin par Léolio, qui vint se coincer entre Gon et Kurapika. Ils commandèrent, et commencèrent à attendre leurs plats en observant ce qui les entourait.

Soudain, Léolio se leva, avec l'intention évidente d'aller aux toilettes. Kirua, saisi d'un doute, fit mine de le suivre, mais les plats arrivaient déjà, aussi le gourmand se rassit-il. Les bonbons ne remplissent pas l'estomac, et ont même tendance à aiguiser l'appétit, c'est bien connu. Il avait d'ailleurs à peine entamé son assiette quand un hurlement retentit soudain, venant des toilettes….

« Léolio ! » cria Gon, reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

Kirua soupira, et, abandonnant définitivement son assiette, il se leva et, à la suite de Kurapika et de Gon, s'élança vers les toilettes du restaurant. A peine la porte poussée, il jura. Vivement, il s'approcha de Gon et lui cacha les yeux de ses mains. Le brun était sensible. Trop, peut-être… Il pleurait déjà devant l'ignoble spectacle qu'il avait à peine entrevu, Kirua sentait les larmes couler sous ses paumes. Et Léolio était étendu au sol. Enfin, ses morceaux y étaient éparpillés… Il y avait du sang, partout sur le carrelage sale. Gon hurlait, Kurapika était tombé à terre, sans force. Et lui, Kirua, se contentait de regarder l'horreur, tranquillement, sans la moindre réaction. C'était son ami… Et pourtant ! Soudain, il aperçut un mot, au sol. Il libera les yeux de Gon puis s'approcha doucement du morceau de papier, qu'il examina tout d'abord avec le gyo, avant de le prendre, de le déplier avec mille précautions, et d'enfin le lire. Il pâlit, et tendit le message à Kurapika, qui ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder fixement les restes du corps de Léolio, encore sous le choc. Kirua dut donc le lire à vois haute, afin de s'assurer que les deux autres en prennent bien connaissance. Ils mettraient peut-être un peu de temps à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, mais…

« Très chers proies, je tiens à vous informer que votre ami vient d'être victime des fils de l'Araignée. Vous, petits insectes, vous êtes précipités dans notre toile, tendue aux alentours de notre nouveau repaire. Aucun d'entre vous n'en réchappera. Nous avons en effet installé de nombreux pièges à votre intention, la protection de notre chef passe, comme vous pouvez le constater, avant tout le reste. Vous ne le verrez même pas. Mais, malgré tout… Amusez-vous bien, petits insectes, dépêtrez-vous dans notre toile… Vous verrez qui finira par gagner ! »

Kirua patienta quelques secondes avant d'enfin révéler le nom du meurtrier de Léolio, et de l'auteur du message. Ce nom dont tout le monde déjà pouvait se douter, au vu de la manière atroce dont sont ami avait été exécuté…

« C'est signé Machi… souffla enfin le Zoldik »

Gon, les yeux encore emplis de larmes, finit par redresser la tête.

« On va le venger ! Allons-y ! hurla-t-il.

-Arrêtez ! Gon, Kirua Vous rentrez chez vous, en sécurité ! Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que vous veniez, vous tous… Rentrez ! Immédiatement !

-Mais… Kurapika ! tenta Gon.

-NON ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Vous partez, point final ! SANS DISCUTER ! ajouta-t-il à Gon. »

Ce dernier allait répliquer, mais Kirua, prévoyant, l'assomma « avec gentillesse ». Kurapika le remercia et lui conseilla d'utiliser le gyo, comme il l'avait déjà fait, afin d'éviter les pièges de nen que la Brigade avait pu disposer à leur intention. Kirua s'éloigna donc, Gon sur son dos, tandis que Kurapika, resté en arrière, regardait une dernière fois les restes éparpillés qui avaient été Léolio… Lui aussi, il se devait de le venger.

Kirua et Gon s'étaient installés dans un parc, sur un banc, afin de se reposer. Le brun avait encore du mal à accepter la mort de Léolio, qui avait été si violente et si soudaine, tandis que de son côté le jeune assassin réfléchissait déjà au plus sûr moyen de quitter la ville sans risquer de croiser la Brigade ou un de leurs pièges. Le train, et tous les autres moyens de transport en commun étaient bien évidemment proscrits, la Brigade n'hésiterait, en effet, pas une seule seconde, si elle devait utiliser la population puis la massacrer après pour éliminer ses trois adversaires. Partir à pied restait encore le plus sûr moyen de quitter la ville sans mettre qui que ce soit d'autre en danger, mais… Où aller ? Kirua se leva, fit quelques pas… Oui, où aller ?

« Il faut convaincre Kurapika de rentrer… murmura-t-il soudain.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Gon.

-On ne peut pas le laisser affronter tout seul la Brigade ! Nous avons déjà commis une erreur de débutant en nous séparant, il faut absolument le retrouver ! Dispersés, nous n'avons aucune chance…

-Partons ! Tout de suite ! exigea Gon. On n'est pas de taille… On va se faire tuer ! On pourra même pas aider Kurapika ! »

Kirua le regarda, tristement. Ainsi, lui… Oh, non, la Brigade ne s'en sortirait pas par d'aussi lâches procédés ! Mais lui ne pourrait pas… Attaquer Gon ? Oh, non, il en serait incapable… Pas Gon…

Le Zoldik bondit, s'enfuyant dans le parc. Gon, son ami… Il était manipulé. Sharnalck, caché dans les buissons, haussa les épaules. Peut-être que l'homme à la chaîne… ?

« Gon ! »

Kurapika arrivait en courant. La patte de l'Araignée sourit. Il n'était même pas nécessaire de le chercher…

« Que fais-tu là, seul ? Où est Kirua ?

-Il… Il m'a… attaqué, murmura Gon. Il était manipulé, j'en suis sûr ! Alors je me suis enfui, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter… »

Le Kuruta grimaça.

« C'est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de pire ! Je ne peux même pas le combattre, soupira-t-il. Il n'appartient pas à la Brigade, même s'il est manipulé… »

Sharnalck avait entendu. Ainsi, la source du grand pouvoir de leur ennemi devait très certainement être liée à ces dernières phrases. Donc… En restant parfaitement logique… Ce pouvoir si effrayant qui avait terrassé Uvoguine était inutilisable…

Avec horreur, Gon se vit se précipiter vers Kurapika, qu'il frappa d'un coup de poing rapide, chargé en aura. Le Kuruta n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver, et il lui était malheureusement impossible de se défendre à l'aide de ses chaînes. Son nen, insuffisant face à l'aura de Gon, ne lui servit à rien. Ses organes vitaux furent écrasés sous le choc. Avec satisfaction, le manipulateur aperçut le filet de sang à la bouche de son ennemi. Bien. Déjà un autre de moins. Le plus dangereux… Restait le garçon aux yeux de chat. Il se retourna, et fit signe à Shizuku, qui se tenait derrière lui. A l'aide de son aspirateur, elle récupéra le corps sans vie du dangereux homme à la chaîne. C'était déjà fini…

Kirua courrait. Il ne fallait pas, non ! Il… Il ne fallait surtout pas ! Se battre contre Gon ? Impossible ! Alors… Quoi ? Trouver le coupable ! Certainement, oui, certainement, il serait à un endroit d'où il pourrait voir sa victime… Et puis… Non ! Si jamais l'ennemi tuait Gon ? Puisque le manipulateur voulait se débarrasser d'eux… C'était très probable… Oui, il ne tarderait sûrement pas à tuer Gon, si jamais Kirua n'agissait pas. S'il restait invisible, c'était son ami qui en serait la victime. Alors, que faire ? Retourner sur ses pas, et faire face à Gon, qui voudrait le tuer, ou, plutôt, serait forcé de l'attaquer ? Se battre, en limitant les blessures sur chacun d'eux ? Inutile, stupide ! Kirua le savait parfaitement. Combattre, c'était un Art. Et, pour un assassin, ce qu'il restait, cela se résumait à risquer sa vie pour dérober celle de son adversaire. Mais, lui, il ne pouvait pas… Il fit soudain volte-face. Où était Gon ?

Sharnalck hésitait. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Quelle était la meilleure solution ? S'en débarrasser tout de suite ? Ou attendre, et voir s'il serait encore utile ?

« Bon… Allez ! Je joue un as !

-Oh… J'ai perdu, il ne me restait plus une seule carte utile… »

Les deux criminels s'étaient confortablement installés dans l'herbe, afin de pouvoir jouer aux cartes à leur aise, tandis que leur nouveau jouet Gon surveillait les environs. Soudain, il se crispa. Sharnalck soupira.

« Déjà ? Bon, hé bien… Tant pis. Shizuku, je crois qu'il serait nécessaire de s'éloigner quelque peu, et plus prudent d'attendre tranquillement la fin de leur combat, dont l'issue est par ailleurs déjà connue… »

Déjà, Kirua arrivait. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il avait analysé la scène, et comprit. De plus, l'odeur caractéristique du sang l'avait prévenu : quelqu'un était mort ici. Récemment. Et, pourtant, Gon lui faisait face, déterminé à se battre. La Brigade ? Oh, non, pas si Gon le regardait avec ces yeux emplis de souffrance…

« Je t'attendais, murmura Gon.

-Je sais…

-Alors… Pourquoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu es revenu !

-Pour t'aider… »

Contourner Gon… Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Le contourner, puis détruire la Brigade, ou, du moins, ses membres les plus proches. Retrouver Kurapika, lui réclamer son aide pour finir le travail, et sauver ainsi Gon. Mais avant que Kirua n'ait trouvé le moyen de contourner son ami sans avoir à l'affronter, celui-ci lui avait envoyé dans le ventre un puissant coup de poing, débordant d'aura. Grâce à l'entraînement intensif de Biscuit, il était devenu pour Kirua aussi rapide et naturel de se protéger à l'aide de son nen dès le début d'un combat que de respirer. Mais l'attaque l'avait surpris. Ainsi, le Zoldik aurait réellement à se battre. En évitant de dévoiler ses techniques secrètes, bien sûr, si Gon n'avait pas déjà tout révélé (Kirua ignorait en effet la portée exacte de la manipulation, lui était de la transformation, et, à part le renforcement, les autres catégories de nen ne l'intéressaient pas spécialement). Et après ? Même s'il avait déjà tout avoué sur les techniques de Kirua… Prendre le risque de tuer Gon ? Il esquiva l'attaque de son ami, dont les mouvements devenaient étrangement lents… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, pas Gon…

« Kirua… murmura soudain le brun. Je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas…

-Pas l'intention de m'attaquer ? gronda le jeune assassin, en se demandant si ces paroles étaient encore une ruse de l'adversaire.

-… Non… Je n'ai pas le choix, s'excusa Gon. J'arrive… à peine à parler… »

Et c'était vrai. Il grimaçait à chaque mot, semblait devoir faire d'immenses efforts pour s'arracher à l'emprise du manipulateur. Pour quelques paroles.

« Kurapika… Je l'ai tué. Je… Je ne voulais pas ! hurla soudain Gon, avant de lancer son poing chargé d'aura vers de visage de Kirua, qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes surhumains.

« C'était donc bien l'odeur de son sang, conclut doucement Kirua.

-Tue-moi vite ! cria Gon. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer toi aussi… S'il… »

Kirua se prit cette fois l'attaque de Gon en plein torse. Il s'était bien sûr protégé à temps, mais… Son ami voulait le tuer. C'était maintenant évident. Même si ce n'était pas réellement la volonté de Gon, ce dernier n'avait pas le choix…

« Si… Si tu veux… se contenta de murmurer Kirua. »

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette situation ? Tuer Gon, son meilleur ami. Le premier, aussi… Pourquoi, encore une fois, l'assassinat restait la seule chose qu'il sache réellement faire ? Et puis, surtout… Pourquoi ? Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Gon, se retrouvant du même coup juste face à lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils insisté pour suivre Kurapika ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi plus tôt ? Pourquoi ce jeu cruel, dont tous les quatre avaient été les victimes ? Pourquoi l'Araignée cherchait-elle à le torturer ainsi, à le détruire ? Et, surtout… Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi Gon souriait-il ? Il allait mourir… Mais il attendait, immobile, avec un sourire, luttant contre le pouvoir du manipulateur… Alors, pourquoi ?

« Dis… Tu savais, c'est ça ? Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça ? Tu savais que j'aurai un jour à te tuer, toi qui es mon meilleur ami ? Mon premier ami. Le premier aussi à avoir affirmé que ma vie avait de la valeur… »

Kirua retira vivement sa main du torse de Gon, avant de s'enfuir en courant, le cœur de son ami palpitant encore dans sa main.

« Adieu » murmurèrent en même temps les deux garçons.


End file.
